Talk:Olive Oil War
Hello! I take this opportunity to tell you one thing, before I forget. You confused the Olive Oil War with the great war (Grande guerra del '33). During the olive oil war Vito fight with anonymus crime organization thant want subtract the oil company. In the great war vito fight with Maranzano. --Eowang 11:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You're right about that it was named the great war, but later in the novel Puzo's refers to it as the 'olive oil war'. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 12:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) An excerpt from the italian Godfather: «Quindici anni fa delle persone volevano impadronirsi del commercio d'importazione dell'olio di mio padre. Tentarono di ucciderlo e quasi ci riuscirono. Luca Brasi si mise in azione. Per farla breve, uccise sei uomini in due settimane e pose fine alla famosa guerra dell'olio d'oliva» ("Fifteen years ago, people wanted to take over the oil company of my father. They tried to kill him and almost succeeded. Luca Brasi is put into action. In short, he killed six men in two weeks and ended the famous olive oil war"). In the Maranzano's war Brasi kill only two man (russo brothers too). Also, Mike say fifteen years ago in the 1945, then the episode to which it refers occurred in 1930/1931 while maranzano's war occurred in '33. Also, in the Maranzano's war (that i call great war of '33) the olive oil is not mentioned. --Eowang 10:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Mike says "nearly fifteen years ago". This was 1945, so it would have been 12 years ago. He speak about the "famous olive oil war". The only two major mob wars in the novel are the five families war and the war with Maranzano. So I would imagine it could only be a reference to the war with Maranzano. However, I agree it's not completely clear and it could be a reference to something else, maybe even the turf war with the Irish criminals, which were all killed by Luca Brasi. However, this happened around 1935 and so would have been only ten years ago in 1945, when Mike speaks about 15 years. So because the reference isn't ithat/i I agree with you to change it. The original Godfather novel speaks about "the great war of 1933", but in The Godfather Returns it's refered to as the "Castellammarese War", which I think sounds like a better title. What do you think? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think that the Castellammare's War (guerra castellammarese in italian) is too different from the war descripted by Puzo. Castellammare's was started in 1929, great war in '33. I think that the great war can be a ramification of castellammare's war, as fought by Maranzano against only Vito. What do you think about? --Eowang 20:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Castellammare war which started in 1929 only happened in real life. In The Godfather, the fictitious version of this war was fought in 1933. You're right about that it's better to stay true to the original novel, but the 'great war of 1933' doesn't really sound like a title to me. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 10:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Great war of '33 is a term used by Michael in Puzo's novel. --Eowang 15:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) This conversation between Michael and Kay is also described in The Godfather screenplay, which pretty much confirms it's indeed called the olive oil war. "MICHAEL Once upon a time, about fifteen years ago some people wanted to take over my father's olive oil business. They had Al Capone send some men in from Chicago to kill my father, and they almost did. KAY Al Capone! MICHAEL My Father sent Luca Brasi after them. He tied the two Capone men hand and foot, and stuffed small bath towels into their mouths. Then he took an ax, and chopped one man's feet off..." As you see, the screenplay refers in this conversation to Al Capone sending men from Chicago, which means the 'olive oil war' in the novel is indeed a reference to the war with Maranzano. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:13, January 27, 2011 (UTC)